


Perfect

by Hwasas_wife



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasas_wife/pseuds/Hwasas_wife
Summary: we were just kids when we fell in loveNot knowing what it wasI will not give you up this timedancing in the dark with you between my armsBarefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite songWhen you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breathBut you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.





	Perfect

It was a hard feat. Having them together at the same place, at the same time and for an x amount of hours. Yet Jihyo somehow managed to do it. Of Coarse it is nothing but to be expected of the great leader God Jihyo. Dahyun chuckles softly at the strange yet oddly fitting nickname they've given her friend. For here they all were. All eight of them gathered in a small space chatting, reminiscing, in which Dahyun has finally come to realize to be the living room of their old dorm. The very first one, where they've lived even before their debut days. God Jihyo indeed, a smile breaks Dahyuns features.

A knock on the door a twist of a knob and a glint of golden brown locks was all it took for Dahyun's smile to grow lager. Its been five years, five years since they've last seen each other. Eleven since they've knew one another and if she were to get into specifics, its been six since they've broken off things between them. But there were no hard feelings, they were young dumb and with no idea of what they were doing. And that's what Dahyun chose to believe so they both stayed friends, good friends. It did however cause a small yet noticeable drift between them, Dahyun is sure that no one else really noticed it though apart from Jihyo of coarse, she's always been very observant and extremely supportive and for that Dahyun is more than grateful. As for the woman in question, Dahyun's eyes followed her every move, tracing her familiar yet seemingly foreign facial structures as the woman went on to greet everyone in the room rejoiced in the fact that their small group of friends is now finally complete with her arrival. And soon they both came face to face with each-other. 

"Kim Dahyun"   a hand shot up within the small space between them   

"Minatozaki Sana"   Dahyun took the woman's hand giving it a gentle shake. A smile that spread in both of their faces, a hug that lasted a little longer than it should.   

"How many times do i have to tell you, I prefer Kim Sana"   And just like that with Sana's not so playful teasing everything seems to go back to normal; as if not seeing each other for five years never happened, as if Dahyun's cheeks never reddened nor did she feel it heat up at the older woman's remark, as if her feelings never came back at full force begging; screaming to get out before she could combust in a heated mess of emotions and unspoken words. Some things never change even when you grow old she has come to realize, but this time Dahyun wasn't planning on keeping her feelings hidden, she has done that for too long; shes too tired and as much as she hates to admit it, too old for this push and pull cat and mouse game. So she'll confront her feelings, but at a later time, right now all she wants to do is catch up with the people she loves, and the one she loves the most.

They've all been chatting and catching up in their little get together until the wee hours of the night and sana soon came to realize that growing old drains a lot of energy out of you. It's barely one in the morning and almost everyone is already asleep. Almost. she heard the front door open and close just a second after. Dahyun, she mutters to herself. Although she did not see who the person leaving was she had an almost one hundred percent certainty it was Dahyun. Her suspicion only confirmed when she saw two bodies on the living room appearing to be dead to the world. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, for being the youngest ones in the group they sure act like the oldest. The woman softly chuckles, grabbing a blanket and swiftly covering both of the maknes before she made her exit.

Its cold, she should have brought a jacket, but she's not turning back now. She nows where Dahyun is, been there a few times herself. Not too far from the dorm, a special place she considers it. Right she was, just as she stood in the entrance to the park she spotted Dahyun on a bench listening to music, soft blue light hues illuminating soft features though her eyes were closed. Probably focusing, listening, relishing in whatever she's listening to. Sana knew it was one of the things that helped the younger woman think, de stress. Her heart skipped a beat, she didn't want to disturb the woman before her, but she didn't want to lose her chance again either, no, not after five years. So she took a step forward then another and soon she found herself in front of the person she cherished the most.

"Hey"   an illuminated gaze met the other who towered over her.   

"Hey" a weak smile breaking her anxious features.   

"May i-"   

"Of coarse suit yourself" With that sana found herself sitting next to the other woman.

"Can't sleep?"   sana shakes her head     

"Seems like neither can you"  she questions the woman.   

"Not tired, a lot on my mind...And i'm not a grandma like half of our members, i'm old yes, but not that old"   A pause, she looks over to the older woman. A laugh, Kim Dahyun has made sana laugh again, after five years, it felt great, it felt right and with that she joined the older woman beside her.

"so how have you been?"   

 "you've already asked me that earlier"     

"No, how have you truly been? you know its been-"     

"Five years"  Dahyun finishes Sana's sentence.

"How's your boyfriend?" Dahyun diverts her question Sana doesn't fail to notice. Maybe that's a conversation to be had a later time, when their feelings aren't so disturbed, when their emotions have calmed down, Sana understands and can't help but to be slightly impressed with Dahyun, her little dubu has indeed grown up.

"He's fine, we've decided to lay things off for a while you know? Work on ourselves a bit see if the relationship will truly work out"   It wont, Sana knows that. Especially when she has her mind set on making things right with Dahyun again.

"I understand, relationships can be...complicated" Dahyun knows that a little too well. Silence. Comforting silence.

"Ive missed you"  They both said in unison, softening features on both their faces, hearts starting to beat a little faster, hands finding one another and molding together as if it was always meant to be. A soft sigh shared between them.

"What are you listening to?"   sana asks with so much curiosity so much care Dahyun takes a moment too long to Respond.

"J-just the radio"  Sana takes one of the earphones in Dahyun's ears and places on hers, a wide smile adorns her face. In a swift motion Sana stands up and gives out a hand in hopes that Dahyun will take it. And she does, she always will.

"You remember?"

"How could i forget"   The song is a slow one, full of good memories sana remembers, a love song that she will forever think it was made selfishly just for them. It fits so perfectly with their relationship she sometime wonders if artist had them in mind when he wrote it. And for the second time that night they found themselves face to face with each-other, only this time its just the two of them slowly waltzing together in a situation that was so familiar it brought butterflies to sana's stomach just like the first time it happened. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the song, the fresh air the park provided, drunk in each-others touch.

"How long till you go back to Japan" Dahyun asks more to herself than the girl in front of her. 

"three weeks? i don't know, its been so long since i been to Korea...Since we've been together. I'm planing on staying here for while"   Dahyun was the first to lean in taking sana a little by surprise. Cheeks reddening she closed the distance between them. Butterflies erupted emotions were on full blast, electricity shared between both their bodies. Though both knew they wanted it, they never realized how much they needed this, needed each-other. Five years is five too long.Sana thought, and breaking off whatever it was between them was one if not the most stupidest thing they've ever done. But now they're older, hopefully a little wiser and more open with their feelings for them to even think about doing that again. A tear slowly makes its way down her face, crying, they were crying; tears of joy. And Dahyun knows that that is the only kind of tear she ever wants Sana to shed, but she's cynical enough to Know that it might not always come to that. But just in this moment she wants to relish in her selfishness. Sana might be crying a little too much though, she is now almost completely soaked, and Sana seems to be too.

"Wait, Rain?" "Sprinkler"  sana laughs pointing at the object.

"O-okay, now im convinced someone is watching us or something, this is exactly what happened last time" Dahyun said a little alert. which only made sana laugh more.

"Or maybe the sprinkler system is set on a timer" sana retorted amused at Dahyuns exaggerated facial expressions, some things never change. 

"This cannot be a coincidence, sana"

"then fate perhaps?"  sana concluded.

"now come Dahyunie, the song is not over yet...Dahyun?"

"Shit sana my make up!, its RUINED, i look like a mess"

"Dahyun, since when did you learn to care so much about makeup?"

"I guess you rubbed off on me...When did you learn not to care about makeup?"   

a chuckle

"I guess you rubbed off on me too, now please come here."   Dahyun obliged though a little unsure. But with the sprinkler long forgotten they continued their dance, with eyes droopy of sleep sana leaned into Dahyun's shoulder, resting her head on the crook of the girls neck, just like she did many times before. With a soft breathy sight she Whispered into the younger woman's ear ever so lightly

"You look perfect"  with a light chuckle Dahyun turns to face sana

"I believe that was my line"

"Really? and i believe that leaning in for the kiss was my move?"  Sana teases, kissing the younger's neck, earning a small shiver from her love. The song came to a close foreheads touched ever so slightly, both woman breathing in the scent of the other savoring the feelings both had finally let out in the open. knowing that while it was going to be a hard task taking back all these years apart, rebuilding what they've essentially tried to abandon and dealing with both the hardships and challenges that life brings. They had each-other once again after a long time, only this time they weren't planning on parting ways. And while their relationship is far from perfect, they were content in the love they have for one another, which has endured many harsh years, and hopefully many sweet ones to come. 


End file.
